1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for collecting radiant solar energy and more particularly to a high efficiency solar energy collector which can be attached to a surface without regard to direction or angle of the surface upon which the collector is positioned and provides for fixed tracking of incident solar energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous systems proposed for the utilization of solar energy which generally comprise a collector unit which directs solar energy on an energy receiving means which may be an evaporator unit or a conduit for a heat exchange medium.
Unlike conventional fuel burning systems, such solar devices provide a non-polluting source of usable energy. In many prior art systems large black aluminum collectors absorb the sun's energy beneath flat rigid sheets of plastic or glass. In these systems the flat sandwich-like assembly in the 45.degree. north latitude area is positioned to be aimed due south and tilted at an angle of 45 degrees. While such flat solar energy collector assemblies can be installed on an existing building with a flat roof surface, it is not readily adaptable to existing structures having inclined roofs, and are particularly not suitable for inclined roofs which do not run in a generally east-west direction, for example, since they are then unable to utilize the total solar energy available. In such instances installation may require the giving up of land around the building. For industry, as well as the homeowner, the giving up of land may be too high a price to pay for lower heating costs.
In other prior systems one or more reflector units are mounted on a framework which changes its inclination in dependence upon the elevation of the sun, thereby assuring that the reflected solar energy will always be directed at the energy receiving means. These previous systems impose severe restrictions on the size of the reflector assembly since it must be capable of swinging movement in a vertical plane to provide tracking of the solar energy.
In other prior systems the tracking of the solar energy is accomplished by changing the position of the collector requiring expensive mechanical systems.
Still other prior systems do not provide for simple high efficiency solar collectors thermally insulated by vacuum.
The foregoing prior art, while providing solar energy collectors does not provide a high efficiency solar energy tracking collector which is readily adaptable to the surface or structure to which it is to be positioned while still providing effective collection of radiant solar energy.
It is therefore, the desire of this invention to provide a high efficiency apparatus for tracking and collecting radiant solar energy and which is readily adaptable to a surface regardless of its location and pitch to provide effective collection of radiant energy without expensive mechanical tracking systems.
It is also desirable to provide a radiant solar energy collector which provides structural rigidity and simple light-weight construction and which can be evacuated to provide greater thermal insulation efficiency.
It is also desirable to provide a radiant solar energy collector capable of simple modular construction, stylish in appearance, which can be installed in existing roofs regardless of location or pitch.